En la cabaña
by Mia T
Summary: TE. Ella lo amaba desde hace 10 años para él, ella solo era su mejor amiga....pero todo cambiaría, cuando se encontraran solos en la cabaña...


Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los que leen mis historias.

Espero disfruten este pequeño TE

**En la Cabaña**

Por Mía T.

El amor sincero es el que dura a través de los años…

El amor que proviene del corazón, es el que ama, aun cuando no hay esperanzas…

Y lo mejor de todo… es que a veces, el amor hace milagros

Se apretó aun mas el abrigo, ya que el frío parecía ignorar la gruesa tela de la prenda y llegar hasta su piel, provocado algunos escalofríos. Respiro el aire y como siempre sintió esa fragancia ha madera, a tierra y esa otra mezcla de olores propios de los bosques y sonrió porque ese olor de cierta forma la tranquilizaba. Bajo su maleta y cerro la puerta del taxi, mientras sus ojos amatistas se encontraron fijos en la única construcción que había en algunos kilómetros.

La cabaña, no era en si demasiado pequeña, constaba de dos habitaciones, una funcional cocina, un pequeño comedor y una sala absolutamente acogedora; pero no era el tamaño lo que la hacia especial, se dijo con una sonrisa, mientras varios recuerdos acudían a su mente, todos recuerdos felices. La primera vez en que vino con su amiga Sakura siendo tan solo unas niñas, disfruto tanto de la casa de campo de la familia Kinomoto. Se enamoro de ella, de lo perfectas que se miraban esas grandes ventanas en la hermosas paredes café de madera. Se enamoro del olor de toda la naturaleza que había a los alrededores. Con placer recordó también lo agradable que era sentarse enfrente de la chimenea, si desde esa vez nunca dijo no, cuando la invitaban a ir.

Busco las llaves en su bolso, ya no era una niña, tenía 24 años, pero aun le encantaba esta cabaña, y mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura le agradeció a su amiga Sakura que le permitiera estar unos días a solas en ella, realmente lo necesitaba.

Siempre se había respiro un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz en este lugar y en estos momentos eso era lo que añoraba, no porque su trabajo como publicista fuera estresante, de hecho era bastante intenso, pero ha ella eso le gustaba. No, lo que quería era paz y tranquilidad para un corazón roto.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza. ¿Que le hacia creer que unos días en la cabaña serviría para curar un corazón que había estado roto durante diez años?, nada, pero quería pensar que al menos estos dos días encontraría sino el olvido, algo de consuelo.

Puso la maleta en el suelo, mientras se encontró paralizada en el centro de la sala, cuando vio la chimenea encendida¿Cómo?, se suponía que nadie estaba allí, cuando vio una sombra a su lado sintió algo de miedo, pero luego vio de quien se trataba-Eriol.-murmuró apenas.

-Hola Tomoyo-sus labios formaron una sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron con alegría-Hace mucho tiempo¿verdad?-

Ella sonrió-Casi un año-

-Te extrañe-

Camino rápidamente la distancia que los separaban y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Dejo que sus sentidos absorbieran su presencia. Aun olía como lo recordaba y si, también ella aun sentía que su sola presencia era capaz de acelerar su pulso. Oh Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado. Había pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que lo vio y ahora que lo tenia tan cerca, entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que quizás nunca podría ser capaz de curar su corazón roto, aun lo amaba con locura y todavía sabía que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con el, aun seguía siendo simplemente su mejor amiga, nada mas…

&&&&&&&&&

Las tazas que ambos sostenían despedían el suave vapor producto de la dulce bebida que ambos disfrutaban, el chocolate caliente resultaba una bebida ciertamente deliciosa para disfrutar del frío clima.

No había cambiado, se dijo, aun su cabello caía de forma desordenada en su frente por muchos intentos que pusiera su dueño, no lograba apartar esos mechones y como siempre sintió el impulso, que mas que todo era un doloroso anhelo, de tener el derecho de acariciar su frente, de poder quitar eso mechones rebeldes, de poder acariciar su rostro-Aun me cuesta creer que estés aquí-murmuro-pensaba venir a descansar un poco, pensé que la soledad me vendría bien-

-Puedo irme si quieres, yo tampoco esperaba que hubiera alguien, creo que Touya no hablo con Sakura según veo.-

-!no¡-exclamo con mas brusquedad de la que pretendía, era un maravilloso regalo, poder estar con el-sabes que me gusta estar contigo-una sonrisa curvo sus labios-fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pero una sorpresa agradable, es solo que me resulta increíble que estés aquí, las llamadas por teléfono nunca serán lo mismo que tenerte frente a mi.-

-Lo se-fijo su vista en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea-ha pasado mucho tiempo-Su mirada se encontró con la amatista, su voz solo fue un susurro cuando pronuncio las últimas palabras-he desperdiciado mucho tiempo.-

-¿A que…-No pudo terminar de hablar pues el tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-he venido para quedarme-

Tomoyo le sonrió. Sabía que nunca serian correspondido sus sentimientos, pero se alegraba de saber que ahora ya no los separarían cientos de kilómetros, que lo tendría cerca. Pero nunca será suyo, le recordó su conciencia. Reprimió la tristeza, mientras se preparaba para preguntar por la mujer que había ganado el corazón de Eriol-¿Cuándo llegara Diana o es que ya esta aquí?-Diana Mark era la prometida de Eriol, aun recordaba el día en que le había dicho que se había comprometido, fue el día en que mas lagrimas había derramado, porque sabía que sin duda lo había perdido para siempre.

-Diana y yo terminamos-

-Lo siento- logro pronunciar apenas, por un momento le pareció que escucho mal, pero sabía que no era así. Tonta se reprendió que ahora no hubiera nadie en su vida, no significaba que ella tendría alguna oportunidad, pero su corazón dolía tanto, que a veces le resultaba imposible deja de construir castillos en el aire, castillos que siempre terminaban desvaneciéndose, como lo harían esta vez. Se reprendió porque si el estaba allí en la cabaña era porque también quería estar solo, a lo mejor el también tenia un corazón roto, después de todo no le dijo quien había terminado con quien. Diana seria una tonta se dijo si hubiera roto con un hombre como Eriol, ella por el contrario…

Apretó un poco mas la mano de Tomoyo-Esta bien, fue lo mejor, no la amaba-y al sentir la suavides de esa otra mano entre la suya, se repitió que durante tanto tiempo había sido un idiota, pero ya no, ahora tenia el objetivo de conquistar a la mujer que amaba.

Tanto tiempo perdido se dijo. Siempre pensó que el compromiso era algo que le asustaba, había mantenido tantas relaciones con muchas mujeres, todas cortas y sin ninguna trascendencia, hasta que llego Diana y su belleza lo había conquistado, tenían intereses en comunes y pensó que se había enamorado.

La relación entre ellos había sido cortante durante el ultimo mes, porque ella se dio cuenta de algo que el había ignorado, Diana había roto con el porque estaba celosa, celosa de una mujer separada cientos de Kilómetro, de una mujer a la que nunca había visto, pero que sabía que era la única mujer que estaba mas cerca de el.

Había estado ciego¿como no se había dado cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorada de ella, de Tomoyo, que la razón por la que sus relaciones nunca había durado tanto era porque su corazón ya tenía una dueña?, solo que el no se había dado cuenta.

Había pasado por alto, que los días que hablaban por teléfono era los único días que podía sonreír con sinceridad, no pensó que el hecho de que su mente llegara una y otra vez hacia ella era porque estaba enamorado, pensó que solo extrañaba a una amiga, se reía de si mismo, por pensar que Tomoyo solo era su mejor amiga, nunca le presto atención al hecho de que su corazón latiera mas deprisa cuando estaba a su lado.

Como había dicho Tomoyo fue una sorpresa que ambos se encontraran en la cabaña, pero al parecer el destino y la suerte te confabularon juntos para brindarle la oportunidad de conquistar a Tomoyo. La amaba, pero sabía que Tomoyo solo lo miraba como un amigo. El pretendía cambiar eso y cuanto antes mejor, al menos sabía que ella no salía con nadie por los momentos, pero no por eso le diría en estos momentos que la amaba. Pretendía conquistarla con pequeños detalles y al menos el tiempo en que había pasado conversando le demostró que a pesar de todo el tiempo en el que no se habían visto, aun existía ese confianza que años de amistad habían forjado.

La amaba y quizás lo hizo desde el instante mismo en que la vio. Tenia 14 años y ese día era el primer día en la preparatoria, estaba algo nervioso lo recordaba pues era la mitad del año escolar, y un nuevo país, otra cultura y el haberse separado de su amigos, era algo realmente estresante, entonces había entrado al aula, y sus ojos zafiros se encontraron con unos amatista, ella le sonrió y el correspondió con una sonrisa igual. En ese instante pensó que tenia los ojos mas hermosos que había visto y la sonrisa mas maravillosa que había visto y aun no sabía porque en ese instante no se dio cuenta de que había perdido su corazón, tan solo se dio cuenta de que había encontrado a una amiga, había encontrado a la persona que mejor podría comprenderlo y no se había equivocado en esto.

Su dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y le sonrió, escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

&&&&&&&&

-Buenas noches Tomoyo-dijo desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Eran menos de dos metros, el que separaba las dos habitación, y Tomoyo estaba también con la puerta abierta de su habitación, sonrió.-Buena noches Eriol-dijo mientras lo miraba absorbiendo cada detalle de su presencia.

En el había encontrado a un amigo, un confidente y al amor. De adolescente soñó con un tierno romance con el. Habían pasado diez años desde entonces, ahora era una mujer, lo amaba y lo deseaba, y en este instante deseaba poder entrar con el a su habitación, deseaba poder perderse con sus besos y sus carisias, un temblor la recorrió cuando esa imagen entro a su mente deseaba que el le hiciera el amor, que el borrara la soledad de su corazón y calmara el anhelo de su cuerpo. Lo quería todo de el.

La puerta de la habitación de el se cerro, despareciendo su figura de su mirada y tan solo fue otro recordatorio de lo imposible de sus sueños y anhelos.

&&&&&&&&

Las sabanas se enredaban en su cuerpo. No podía dormir. Suspiro con cansancio¿Cómo pudo creer que podría dormir, cuando Eriol estaba tan cerca?. Había sido una tontería. Una sonrisa de formo en sus labios, no podía evitarlo. Ocurría siempre que pensaba en el.

No se había enamorado a primera vista, no es que no creyera en enamorarse de esa forma. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, lo que vio en esos ojos zafiros, fue como una parte de si misma. Alguien que podía entenderla a la perfección. La amistad creció, lo admiro, le tuvo cariño y luego inevitablemente lo sentimientos crecieron, trato de evitarlo. Fue imposible.

La amistad cambio a un enamoramiento adolescente, sueños llenos de fantasía, mariposas en el estomago y eso suspiros hecho en la soledad de su habitación, miradas disimuladas…

…luego crecieron, se hicieron adultos, pero no desapareció ese enamoramiento sencillo. No. Al igual que ella los sentimientos crecieron, las mariposas en el estomago se quedaron, los latidos de su corazón todavía se seguían acelerando cuando estaba cerca, y los sueños bueno, esos cambiaron, ya era una mujer, no solo era su corazón que entregaba. Sería maravilloso estaba segura, compartir con Eriol una noche, seria como él, estaba segura, apasionado y tierno, Eriol era así.

No podía dormir y en este instante se le antojo estar sentada frente a la chimenea y poder ver como ardía el fuego. Se puso de pie, se estiro su pijama, que no consistía en mas que una camiseta que le llegaba a los muslos y una bragas, si hubiera sabido que habría alguien mas, habría traído algo mas decente, pero todo fue una sorpresa. Pero luego encogió los hombros, se dijo que no importaba, para que cambiarse, Eriol estaría dormido. Tomo una frazada y salio con ella de la habitación, se abrigaría en el mueble o quizás se sentaría en la alfombra, cualquiera de las dos cosas le resultaría placenteras.

Pensando que un vaso de leche caliente seria agradable estaba cuando se quedo, literalmente inmóvil en la sala. Eriol estaba allí, y ella prácticamente !estaba desnuda¡, los colores se le subieron al rostro de eso estaba segura, y pidió para que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que no notara el cambio de tonalidad de su rostro. Pensó en regresar a su cuarto, pero sus piernas no querían obedecer la orden de su cerebro, o talvez se debiera a que no era capas de hilar un pensamiento tan congruente y complejo como decirle a sus piernas que se movieran. La frazada, su cerebro le envió ese pequeño mensaje y al parecer con ello una idea. Se cubrió con la frazada.

No debía dejar que sus ojos recorrieran su figura, pero es que estaba simplemente tentador, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones dejando su pecho al descubierto. Ella tenia frío y el estaba sin camisa, pero los hombres siempre parecía que irradiaban calor. Lo único que deseaba es que no fuera tan magnifico, quien lo viera no pensaría que estuviera sentado en u escritorio, no se pensaría que fuera un abogado de xito. No los músculos de su pecho estaban perfectamente definidos, como lo estaría todo su cuerpo, era un perfecto espécimen de hombre atractivo, viril e increíblemente seductor.

Estaba pensando en ella, tratando de controlar el impulso, de pararse frente a su puerta y tocar. Deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, poder besar sus labios, deseaba escucharla decir su nombre cargado de deseo, mientras sus carisias la hacían vibrar. No es el momento, se esforzaba por repetirse. Tenia que ser paciente, acercarse poco a poco a ella, podría seducirla, podría si tan solo quisiera su cuerpo, pero el no quería solo eso. Lo quería todo, su corazón, su risas, quería que sus calidas miradas fueran solo de el, por siempre.

Esbozo una sonrisa pensando en lo feliz que seria cuando ella le dijera que lo amaba y que también quería compartir una vida con el. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y en sus ojos apareció el brillo del deseo cuando la vio aparecer vestida con esa corta camiseta. Estaba magnifica, su mirada recorrió sus piernas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse e ir hacia ella.

Reparo en la mirada apreciativa que hacia a su cuerpo. Sí, su ego se inflo un poco al ver que le agradaba lo que veía. Sonrió con placer, al menos ya sabía que físicamente no le era indiferente y si tuvo duda a pesar del examen a que lo sometió, estas se disiparon en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, vio el deseo en ellos y se alegro. Otro paso menos hacia Tomoyo.

Sintió el golpe de su mirada sobre su cuerpo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron…. Dejo de respirar. No podía ser se dijo, estaba construyendo castillos en el cielo nuevamente. No podía ser deseo, lo que miraba en los ojos de el, era otro de su tontos sueños y sus falsa fantasías.

Un ambiente algo cargado, que se aproximaba peligrosamente a incomodidad parecía extenderse, pero el no quería eso. La quería junto al fuego. La quería a su lado. Así que se propuso tratar de establecer u ambiente más ameno-Hola-

-Hola-por Dios, hasta las palabras parecieron esfumarse de su mente. ¿Y no fue su voz esa que sonó tan extraña?. Tenia que tranquilarse o si no el lo descubriría. Sabría cuanto la afectaba su presencia, cuanto lo amaba. No podía permitirlo, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, antes de hablar nuevamente-no esperaba encontrarte aquí, yo no podía dormir.-

-Yo tampoco-Sentía temor. Tenia miedo de fracasar, de no poder conquistarla, de perderla y con ella su corazón, los sueños de una vida a su lado.-Siéntate a mi lado Tomoyo-

Su voz fue dulce, debía irse, se dijo, pero cuando sus pies se movieron en la dirección de el, se dio cuenta de que no podía, podía ser tan solo su imaginación la que le jugara una cruel broma, pero le pareció escuchar necesidad en la voz de Eriol. Quería que la necesitara, quería que la amara. No podía luchar contra ella misma, era demasiado débil, para luchar contra lo fuertes sentimientos que Eriol despertaba en ella. Se sentó a su lado, mientras su mente y su corazón sabían que lo amaba y que nunca dejaría de amarlo.

-Siempre me ha gustado estar tanto contigo-murmuro, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

Vio su rostro de perfil, sus hermosos rasgos, la palidez de su piel. Es hermosa, un ángel perfecto. No era egoísmo desearlo para el, lo único de lo que se arrepentía en su vida, era de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que la necesitaba, de cuanto ardía su cuerpo de deseo por ella, y cuanto dolor sentía su corazón por amarla y haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo Tomoyo.-

Sus miradas se encontraron, cuando ella giro para verlo.

No debo hacerlo se dijo, pero su mano ya subía para posarse sobra su mejilla. La suavidez de su piel, era maravillosa. Acarició su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo deslizo el pulgar sobre sus labios, tarazando la forma de su boca.

Un suspiro apenas contenido escapo de su labios cuando sintió la mano de Eriol sobre su rostro, tan fuerte y tan suave al mismo tiempo, absolutamente perfecto, y cuando toco sus labios, la sangre que recorría su cuerpo pareció arder, de hecho creía que todo su cuerpo, ardía en estos instante.

El deseo nublaba todo pensamientos racional y por esto cuando sintió el deseo de acercarse mas a ella, para besarla no lo evito, no lucho contra ello.

Es solo un sueño se dijo, cuando la distancia que la separaba de Eriol se hacia mas pequeña. Era solo una ilusión que pensara que la besaría, entonces sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella y supo que era real. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente. Fue un beso suave, al menos al principio, quería saber si ella no lo rechazaría, como si tan estupido pensamiento pudiera pasar por su mente. El beso cambio, se hizo mas profundo y ella en ningún momento le impidió tomar lo que quisiera, lo que ella tanto quería darle. Fue una danza pasional, la de sus labios y lenguas, tomando todo lo que podían, pero también dando lo que querían, que era todo.

Las caricias habían dejado de ser tímida o contenidas, hacia algunos instantes. Cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de el, pudo notar la pregunta y como toda respuesta ella le dio un beso, se pego mas a su cuerpo, dejándole saber cuanto deseaba ella también esto.

Quito la camisa de su cuerpo, revelando la desnudez parcial-Eres tan hermosa Tomoyo-su voz fue solo un susurro, mientras sus ojos recorrían su figura-tan perfecta y yo te deseo tanto-sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo, y la sintió estremecerse bajo sus manos.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sentía que había perdido el control de su cuerpo-Eriol-su nombre era lo único que podía pronunciar, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, en el, y en lo mucho que lo amaba. En este momento tan maravilloso que compartía con el. No tenia importancia si tendría que pasar futuras noches solitarias sin el, nunca podría compartir nada de esto, con otro que no fuera el. Era solo un interludio robado al tiempo. Quizás para el, solo sería la forma de reparar un poco su corazón después de haber terminado su relación con Diana, dijo que no la había amado, pero habría estado tanto tiempo con ella, si no hubiera sido así, consuelo era lo que esta noche era para el. Prefería pensar en que simplemente eran dos personas, que se dejaron dominar por la pasión, que el la deseaba, esta razón era para ella mucho mejor, al menos dañaba menos su corazón.

El tiempo parecía haberse distendido, desaparecido, medido únicamente por la intensidad de las carisias, de las electrizantes sensaciones que recorrían cada nervio de su cuerpo. El calor de su cuerpo se incremento, sintiendo, dándose cuenta de las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo. El pareció darse cuenta también que caricia, que tan suave o fuerte debería ser, para acercarla mas cerca de ese abismo al que inexorablemente se veía arrastrada.

Habría imaginado que su piel seria suave, su sabor dulce, y lo era, pero mucho mas que cualquier fantasía. Su piel era tan suave como la seda y su sabor más dulce que la miel. Era adictiva, lo sabía. No había marcha atrás y sabía bien que estaría condenado si no pudiera haber otras noches como estas, una vez que le hiciera el amor, no podría olvidar la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de su boca y de su cuerpo. Pero no se podía detener, moriría si lo hacía, sentía tanta necesidad de ella, incluso más que ese poco de aire que quiere el que se ahoga en el agua, la necesitaba más que cualquier poco de lluvia en el árido desierto. La necesitaba más que a su propia vida, y por esto no había marcha atrás, a menos que ella le pidiera que parara. Y por esto pedía que no lo detuviera, que le dejara tomar lo que tan hambriento pedía su cuerpo y su corazón.

Lo miro a los ojos, mientras la excitación, el deseo recorría su venas, Deslizo suavemente sus dedos por su pecho, sintiéndolo estremecerse con su carisias. Era maravilloso saber que ella también podría hacer que se estremeciera de deseo. Saber que su cuerpo vibraba por ella, por la necesidad de ella, la hacia subir mas alto de esa cima…

No quería pronunciar palabras. Ninguno lo quería. Tenian miedo de romper ese tiempo que no existía, este pasar, sin transcurrir, un tiempo solo para los dos. Un tiempo en que no existía la razón, lo correcto o las consecuencias, solo el hambre por el otro, la necesidad de estar mas cerca, de pertenecerse al otro, por completo.

Las ultimas prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, muy pronto desparecieron. Su piel se rozaba contra la de el, caliente, por la pasión, por el deseo .Sentía el roce de su senos, contra el pecho de el. Su cuerpo parecía una tensa cuerda de una guitarra, que reaccionaba a sus carisias, la de sus manos y las de sus labios.

El se acomodo entre sus piernas. Ya estaba lista y ambos lo sabían, las carisias habían incendio su cuerpo, llenándola de deseo.

Sentía un deseo voraz, pero a pesar de las ansias que antes había demostrado. Empezó a poseerla lentamente, con dulzura, con cuidado….

Estaba lo suficientemente excitada para que cuando el empezó a tomarla, no sintiera molestia. Entonces llego el dolor, no demasiado, pero si algo incomodo, y le fue imposible disimular el gesto de su cara, después de todo el era el primero…

Le había mostrado pasión, pero también quería demostrarle dulzura y ternura… y cuando sintió lo que ocurrió, cuando vio su gesto de dolor, agradeció que hubiera ido con cuidado. Paro su intrusión esperando que ella se acostumbrara. La miro a los ojos, le resultaba difícil creer que era el primero. Tomoyo tenia 24 años, y el asumió que ella tendría experiencia, siendo tan hermosa como era y tan maravillosa. Podría haberle hecho mucho daño, si se hubiera dejado llevar, ella tendría que haberle dicho, pero recapacitando los últimos minutos se dio cuenta de que ella también se había dejado llevar.

Miro sus ojos, y entendió la sorpresa que vio en ellos, pero no dijo nada. No podía decirle que aunque había salido con algunos hombres, nunca había llegado demasiado lejos con ninguno. Los besos de otros, simplemente la dejaban fría, ninguna emoción, ni el mas pequeño brinco de su corazón, ni siquiera una pequeña parte del calor, que sentía cuando estaba con el. No poda decirle que nunca fue demasiado lejos, porque no podía estar con nadie mas, no cuando solo lo amaba a el, que algo tan especial, solo lo compartiría con el. Y no dijo nada. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse, acostumbrarse…

El sintió que se relajaba-¿Estas bien?-dijo entono preocupado-Debería haberme dicho Tomoyo, pude haberte lastimado-

Lo miro a los ojos-Estoy bien-formo una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando su ultimo comentario. Le habría sido difícil inventar motivos falsos para no haber estado jamás con nadie mas, cuando la única razón era porque solo lo amaba a el, y siempre lo amaría.

A partir de ese momento se dejaron llevar. No había pensamientos. Solo los inevitables estremecimientos de placer. Cada vez más cerca del final, de ese abismo al que se aproximaban.

La tensión crecía cada vez mas en su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo y su mundo y su cuerpo entero estallaron en un placer que jamás había experimentado. Lo sintió a el también alcanzar la cima, su cuerpo se tenso y luego cayo sobre su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazo contra si, había sido maravilloso y tan especial. Nunca olvidaría esta noche.

Se separo de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabras. Tan solo se quedaron disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

Miro sus ojos cerrados, quito algunos cabellos que cubría su rostro. Estaba dormida. El era el hombre mas feliz del mundo por poder estar así con ella-Te amo tanto Tomoyo-murmuro, antes de acomodarse a su lado y dormirse también. Mañana pensaba decirle todo lo que había en su corazón…

&&&&&&&&

La luz del sol se reflejo en su rostro obligándole a abrir los ojos. Se sintió desconcertada cuando vio que se encontraba en el suelo, sobre la alfombra en la sala. Se dio la vuelta, y entonces lo vio, se encontraba profundamente dormido, sus ojos cerrados, y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Era tan atractivo y el mejor hombre que había conocido, y ella lo amaba con locura. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero ahora a la luz de un nuevo día se preguntaba que era lo que haría¿Qué cambio en su relación habría provocado lo de la noche anterior?

Se levantó de su lado y se sentó en el mueble, el quizás manejaría la situación de forma indiferente. Se envolvió en la frazada que estaba sobre el mueble, sintiendo temor¿Qué había hecho?, como podría ocultar su amor por el después de lo que había ocurrido, como manejaría todo. El se enteraría que lo amaba, y el se vería envuelto en una situación incomoda, mas aun sabiendo que era el primer hombre con el que había estado.

De pronto sintió frío aunque la habitación estuviera calida. Desvió la vista hasta la ventana. Lo perdería. No debió dejase llevar, había cometido un error.

Abrió los ojos y supo inmediatamente que ella no estaba allí a su lado. Se giro y la vio sentada en el mueble, no le gusto lo que vio en su rostro. Estaba arrepentida, un gran nudo se instalo en su garganta y en su estomago.

Ella mantenía la vista hacia la ventana por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la observaba-Tomoyo-la llamo suavemente, ella se giro hasta que sus ojos amatista lo vieron. Las ilusiones que había empezado a crear en la noche se miraban dolorosamente lejos. Dos pares de ojos lo miraban atormentados.

Se puso de pie, sujetando la frazada contra su cuerpo. –Eriol yo…- no supo que decir. ¿Qué había hecho?, había arruinado todo lo que había entre ellos. No pudo soportar el silencio de su propia voz, no encontraba palabras para expresarse con el, cuando nunca antes habían faltado.

Miro la tensión que soportaba su cuerpo. Su cara reflejaba lo atormentada que estaba. El no quería eso. Al despertar se había imaginado que la encontraría pegada a su cuerpo, le diría cuanto la amaba, se imaginaba que le diría que quería estar con ella para siempre, le pediría que se casara con el, ella le diría que si y entonces harían nuevamente el amor, con paciencia, disfrutando el uno del otro hasta que los dos estallaran en el clímax, encontrando el alivio en el otro. –Tomoyo..-la vio alejarse unos pasos y luego salio corriendo a su habitación.

Fue tras ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla, había cerrado su habitación con llave. La llamo esperando que lo escuchara, toco la puerta y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en derribarla, se alejo, no seria inteligente que hiciera eso.

Camino hasta su habitación, se vistió, saco algo pequeño de su maleta y salio de la casa.

Se había metido en el baño, escuchaba la voz de Eriol, pidiéndole que le abriera, que necesitaban hablar, sus golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente cesaron. Escucho el silencio unos instantes, hasta que después escucho la puerta principal cerrarse. Se había marchado. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del baño, envuelta únicamente en la frazada, con las piernas encogidas y el rostro pegado a ellas, trataba de controlar su llanto, pero le resultaba imposible.

No quería escuchar lo que el le diría. Que habían cometido un error. Era imposible negar que no la deseaba, pero no sentía nada por ella. Y Tomoyo quería mas, el deseo era tan solo un pobre sustituto del amor y eso era algo que el no podría brindarle. Se dejaron llevar le diría el, y ahora lo único que quedaba era tratar de que la relación que mantenían no se arruinara del todo. Ella estaba de acuerdo, es solo, que no tenía aun las fuerzas para enfrentarse a esas palabras. Lloraba ahora tratando de que sus lagrimas se agotaran, no quería derrumbarse frente a el. No quería que sintiera lastima y mucho menos quería que se sintiera culpable por ella.

Mientras daba la vuelta a la cabaña sus intenciones se reafirmaron. Ella lo amaba, no podía dudar de esto, no cuando se entrego por completo a el, sin reservas, ni temor. El había sido el primero, era otra razón mas para confirmarle que lo amaba¿Cuál sino seria la razón, por la que nunca había estado con nadie y se había entregado a el?. La culpa como antes cuando reparo en algo, le sacudió. No podía culpar su reacción de hace poco. No le había hablado de amor, ni siquiera de una relación, le había hecho el amor y solo le había hablado de deseo, claro que la deseaba y mucho, pero lo que sucedía entre ella y el, era mucho mas que una atracción, lujuria y deseo. Era algo mucho más intenso, mas profundo que cualquier otro sentimiento, era algo que se resumía en una palabra: amor.

Llego hasta la ventana de la habitación de ella y quizás si no estuviera nervioso por saber que tendría la conversación mas importante de su vida y de la cual dependía su felicidad, se podría haber reído de la situación, el introduciéndose furtivamente por la ventana de una habitación, algo al estilo de Romeo y Julieta quizás. Como ya había visto desde afuera ella no se encontraba en la habitación, y dedujo que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. Era el momento en que Romeo tenía que conquistar a Julieta.

Estaba secando las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Pudo ver el momento en que el vio sus lagrimas, lo vio cuando la culpabilidad se reflejo en sus gestos, en sus ojos. Volvió a enterrar su rostro entre las manos.

Sintió que apretaban su corazón, cuando vio lo que había ocasionado. La había hecho sufrir, había hecho que derramara sus lágrimas y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Quizás ella estaría pensando que para el solo había sido la aventura de una noche, un error quizás, cuan lejos de la verdad estaba si pensaba esto. Se arrodillo a su lado. –Tomoyo-la llamo suavemente-mírame por favor.-

Ella no se movió.

Eriol suspiro-Lo que paso anoche fue especial-levanto su mano hasta que toco sus cabellos-Nunca me había sentido así con nadie-

No levanto su rostro-Te sientes culpable, eso es todo Eriol-

-si me siento culpable-pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de ella se tenso por su repuesta-Pero no por lo que tu crees, Te amo Tomoyo-

Escucho la ultimas palabras de el¿la amaba?. Levanto la vista hasta que lo vio. ¿Lo que decía era cierto o talvez solo el sentido de la culpa o quizás sentía lastima por ella¿había averiguado cuanto lo amaba ella?

Movió sus manos, limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas.-Te amo, y me siento culpable porque no lo dije anoche, me siento culpable porque desperdicie tanto tiempo sin estar con la mujer que amo.-Sonrió un poco-¿tu me amas verdad?-

Había sinceridad en su voz y en sus ojos. El tono en que le había preguntado si lo amaba, fue lo que la termino convenciendo, había anhelo y temor en su voz, como si temiera que ella pudiera rechazarlo-Te amo Eriol-se puso de rodillas y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, hundió su rostro en su pecho-te he amado durante estos últimos diez años-

Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando la escucho pronunciar esas palabras. Se separo de ella y la tomo en sus brazos, No tenia intención de decir y hacer lo que tenia planeado en un cuarto de baño, si no habían velas y una cena romántica, al menos el dormitorio era una mejor opción. La puso en el suelo e hizo que Tomoyo se sentara a su lado en la cama

-Yo también te he amado durante todo este tiempo, es solo que no lo había descubierto. Mis relaciones nunca duraron porque creo que de alguna forma siempre las comparaba contigo y nunca nadie se ha acercado ha ser tan especial como tu, siempre fuiste quien mejor me entendías, con quien mas feliz me encontraba-Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Con ternura al principio, pero luego la necesidad de mas, se interpuso y la beso con pasión, asaltando su boca con hambre y desesperación y sentía un gran placer al ver que ella no le detenía, sino que respondía con las mismas ansias de el. Supo que si no paraban terminarían haciendo el amor nuevamente se separo de ella, había algo importante que tenia que hacer.

-¿Ocurre algo?-su voz sonó algo ronca, casi no podía pensar, los besos de Eriol tenían ese efecto sobre ella.

-Quiero preguntarte algo antes-deslizo la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y saco un estuche, lo abrió y el hermoso anillo brillo.-¿Te casarías conmigo?-tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas-Te amo y tu me amas, y prometo que te amare siempre y te haré feliz Tomoyo, me esforzare porque seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad, al ver que sus sueños se convertían en realidad-Me casare contigo Eriol y yo también te prometo que te amare siempre y te haré el hombre mas feliz del mundo.-

Saco el anillo y se lo coloco.

Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto. Diamantes y amatista se mezclaban, para lograr una pieza única y maravillosa-¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido?-

-No fue rápido, lo traje de Londres, lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti-dijo con satisfacción-Regrese a Japón con la intención de conquistar a la mujer que amaba-

Su confianza en si mismo, resultaba encantadora -¿estabas tan seguro en lograrlo?, que hasta mandaste a hacer el anillo y lo trajiste de Londres-

Eriol sonrió-No estaba dispuesto a perder, mi felicidad dependía de ello…

Ella le sonrió y el volvió a besarla, esta vez no se detuvo…

Notas de la autora¿les gusto?, espero que si. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si recibo varios reviews que me comenten que les ha gustado, quizás me animo ha hacer mas de estas pequeñas historias.


End file.
